A Chance Meeting
by MercifulPeaceGraceWisteria
Summary: Yuri wanted to practice his routine early before the official practice tomorrow for the Grand Prix Final. Turns out that both his and Victor's phones are dead. How are they supposed to practice now? Luck was on their side because when they stepped through those doors they heard a lovely melody being played by an equally weak-willed brunette and his silvery-haired companion.


Ah,well. Here we go again. Me and making one-shots when I should be updating my chapter stories.

This is a cross-over of Neon Genesis Evangelion and Yuri! on Ice~. That being said, the characters might be a little OOC (out of character) in order to fit this storyline. Also this tends to take mostly in the Yuri on Ice world, not so much the Evangelion one (I was hoping to write a happy story here), but there is a brief mentioning of angels as well.

This was mainly inspired by a lovely little fanart, which I have to apologize for since I have no idea who made it! So sorry! If anyone knows who drew it or if you reading this right now recognize that you made the piece, please let me know so I can give credit for it!

 **REWRITTEN: JAN 9, 2017**

Enjoy~.

* * *

"I can't believe they actually gave us time off." Shinji spoke with an awed lilt to his voice, the surprise still evident in his tone, even after receiving the announcement two days ago.

Kaworu simply smiled Shinji. He had actually done a bit of his own "persuasion" to get this time off with his beloved Shinji, but that was a detail he didn't have to know. That and he wanted to take Shinji to see the ice skating competition, since it was in season. It was nice to spend some time of with his beloved Lilim without having to go into battle with another angel... As to why Kaworu decided to watch ice skating all of a sudden and why he decided to take the two of them all the way to Barcelona?...who knows. (At least he knows Spanish).

"Is that what I think it is?" Shinji asked suddenly, pointing out into the distance. Kaworu turned to look and saw that there was a sleek grand piano nestled just outside of the kiss and cry of the arena. Kaworu grasped Shinji's hand and pulled him along.

"Ka-Kaworu! Where are we going?"

"You want to play, don't you?" Kaworu smiled back at him.

Shinji's eyes widened as he stuttered out negatives. "I don't think we're even allowed to be that close to the arena!"

"Don't worry, it's fine. After all, the competition isn't until the day after tomorrow. The skaters won't even be anywhere near here to practice until tomorrow."

Shinji still looked unsure, but allowed himself to be dragged all the way down to the center stage.

When they arrived, they sat down on the stool and lifted the bar covering the keys. They pressed down on a few of them to test their sound. It turns out that the piano was already finely tuned. Shinji looked shyly at Kaworu, who gave him a nod of encouragement. Kawru always waited for Shinji to start them off when they played together. Once Shinji began to play, Kaworu joined in flawlessly and they played their duet piece together. The music flowed beautifully through the arena reaching even the highest chair out in the nosebleed section. The two became one with their playing, completely ignoring their surroundings as they allowed their hands to flow over the keys.

As they stuck on the last notes, the two turned to each other and gave each other small, satisfied smiles. Their brief moment was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

They turned around to see a meek looking brunette with a taller gray-haired man.

"That was absolutely amazing!" the brunette said with awe.

"Th-thank you." Shinji stuttered out. "Um, are you a competitor? Sorry, this is the first ice skating competition event I will see..."

"Oh, my name is Yuri Katsuki, and yes, I am skating in the competition. This is my coach, Victor Nikiforov."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Shinji Ikari and this is my friend Kaworu Nagisa."

"That was a truly elegant piece you two played." Victor smiled politely.

Shinji nodded. "Kaworu found the piece and modified it himself so that the two of us could play it together."

"You must be a really talented musician then!" Yuri spoke.

"Thank you, but I am just another average musician," Kaworu smiled.

"Um, do you need us to leave so that you can practice?" Shinji asked Yuri.

"Ah, no! It's alright. Actually, could I ask you two a favor?"

"Yes?"

"See on the way here, Victor and I just noticed that our phones didn't charge this morning, so we're out of battery for the moment and I wont be able to practice skating my routine. Which is why I want to ask you if you could perhaps play the song live instead?" Yuri said the last words hesitantly.

"Um, what song is it?"

Yuri hung his head. "Of course."

"What's the matter?" Kaworu asked.

"My music is an original piece made for me." he began to pull his hair. "How are you supposed to play a song that you haven't even heard of before?!"

Victor walked up to Yuri and gently pried his fingers from his hair. "Don't worry Yuri, I came prepared. I had music sheets made for the piece just in case. And it just so happens that I have them on my person right now." Victor said as he pulled a few sheets of paper from his inner coat pocket.

Victor handed the sheets to Kaworu and he looked them over with Shinji, who was peering over his shoulder.

"Oh, but this piece also has a violin accompaniment..." Shinji trailed off.

"No problem." Kaworu said as he pulled his bag from his shoulder and took his violin case out of it. "I had a feeling that I was going to need my violin today, so I brought it with me."

"Alright, we should be able to play the song." Shinji said to Yuri, who broke out into a huge smile.

"Thank you so much! I'm going to put my skates on."

Kaworu had just finished tuning his violin as Yuri had glided towards the center of the ice.

"I am ready! Please begin to play when you are ready!" he called out.

Shinji looked at Kaworu and he nodded at him as he began to play.

Yuri had begun his free skating routine to the sound of the piano Shinji was playing. Then, a quarter into the song, Kaworu placed his violin underneath his chin and began to play along. The two had harmonized perfectly as Yuri continued determinedly into his routine. As the song began to reach a closing, Kaworu had placed his violin down, allowing for the two brunettes to continue in their own private little worlds as one played and the other danced.

As Yuri finished his skating and Shinji struck the last chords of the song, they were treated to the clapping of the violinist and coach.

"Perfect." the two spoke in unison.

The two gave each other a brief, curious glance before turning to their respective brunette and showering them with praise.

"That was wonderful Yuri. You are an incredible skater." Shinji said.

"Thank you." Yuri said shyly, still unused to the praise.

"Hmmm..." Victor trailed off.

"What is it Victor?"

"I think that I want to skate too now."

"Huh?"

Victor gave Yuri one of his silly grins, "C'mon Yuri! Let's go skate together!"

"But, what are we going to skate to?!"

Kaworu pitched in, "Well, there is this one song Shinji and I have been wanting to play together for a while. Maybe you could skate to that?"

"Wonderful! And you and I can just skate as it comes to us when we hear the music, okay Yuri?"

"Mmm, alright. I don't see why not...as long as that's okay with you two."

"Sure, we don't mind. Do we, Shinji~?" Kaworu asked.

Shinji shook his head. "Not at all, I hope you can be inspired to skate something after hearing a song suddenly."

"No worries. Yuri and I got this." Victor winked.

The skating duo had made their way once more into the skating rink as they waited for the two musicians to decide the song to play. In the meanwhile, Victor had placed one hand on Yuri's waist and the other in his hand, like in a waltz.

Yuri flushed a bright crimson, "Victor!" he stage whispered.

"Don't worry Yuri. Just follow my lead~."

Once more, a lovely tune began to fill the air and the skaters began to glide smoothly onto the ice together, naturally moving their bodies in accordance to the song the two teens were playing, which they recognized after a few notes.

After the piano fell silent once more, the quartet was all smiles.

They gathered at the outside entrance of the building.

"It was really nice meeting you two." Victor spoke.

"Likewise." Kaworu replied. "Good luck on your competition the day after tomorrow, Yuri."

"Thanks."

"We promise to cheer you on, from the sidelines." Shinji agreed.

As the two pairs of males left to their respective hotel rooms, the brunettes couldn't help but wonder if there was something their partners were keeping from them. It was just too much of a coincidence...

"Do you know those two?"

All their silvery-haired companion gave them was a complacent smile.

"Not at all."

* * *

What song would you believe was playing when Yuri and Victor were skating together? Personally, I didn't have one specific song in mind, I just bounced back and forth among my favorite pieces and covers.

Please leave a review, but don't flame me please. I am weak.

 _Response to Review(s):_

 _eperdomorock:_ Sí, eso fue lo que pensaba cuando estuve escribiendo y decidí quitarlo cuando lo iba a fijar, pero no sucedió. Cuando escribí este cuento, yo no fui para tras a arreglar esta parte. Disculpas. Pensé que yo lo había quitado de allí, pero no. Gracias por responder con tu revisión. Ya regresé para quitarlo, y espero que se ve mejor (por lo menos un poco) ahorra. ¡Muchas gracias por haber leído!


End file.
